ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bryan Jablonski
Bryan Jablonski – były polsko-kanadyjski wrestler, który w 2010 roku zaliczył epizod w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Nie zrobi większej kariery, wystąpił tylko w jednej walce, którą zresztą przegrał. Biografia Syn Polki i Kanadyjczyka, urodzony w Calgary, gdzie jedyną religią jest hokej. Pierwszy raz na lodowisku, z kijem w ręku stanął w wieku 5 lat. 12 lat później rozgrywał swój pierwszy mecz w seniorskiej drużynie Calgary Flames. Grał jako bramkarz, a jego pozycja w drużynie z Calgary była niekwestionowana. Jego kariera rozwijała się wspaniale, w wieku 20 lat zadebiutował w drużynie narodowej Kanady. Wszystko jednak zaczęło się zmieniać, gdy Bryan otrzymał propozycję od drużyny NHL, New York Rangers. Ojciec chciał odwieść syna od tego transferu, twierdził że to za wcześnie, że sobie nie poradzi, jednak młody Jablonski nie chciał słuchać. Po wielkiej kłótni z ojcem spakował się, wyjechał z domu i trafił do Nowego Jorku. Pierwszy sezon w nowej drużynie był wspaniały, jednak życie w wielkim mieście i status gwiazdy nie służyły Iceman’owi: Zamiast treningu, poświęcił się imprezom, piciu, ćpaniu. Całą kasę wydawał na narkotyki, alkohol i panienki. Zaczął się wdawać w bójki nie tylko na lodowisku, ale i w barach o niezbyt dobrej opinii (podczas jednej bójki jakiś pijak wbił mu nóż w brzuch, przez co „Iceman” prawie nie zginął). Stracił pozycję w New York Rangers, a wszyscy jego „przyjaciele” z Nowego Jorku odwrócili się od niego. Nie chciał korzystać z pomocy ojca który oferował mu powrót do Calgary. Bryan zaczął staczać się coraz niżej, grał w coraz gorszych drużynach i coraz więcej pił, by w wieku 35 lat zakończyć karierę w prowincjonalnej drużynie gdzieś w Alabamie. Wtedy to pojawiła się jego matka, która rozwiodła się z ojcem i zabrała syna do Polski, gdzie „Calgary Flame” miał stanąć na nogi. Brat matki, jego wujek jest wiceprezesem jednej z firm sponsorujących EWF, dzięki czemu Bryan ma okazję zadebiutować jako wrestler. We wrestlingu widzi okazję do zarobienia szybkiej i łatwej kasy, a także do wyładowania swojej frustracji, która w raz z poczuciem beznadziejności cały czas w nim narasta. Opis Gimmick człowieka zniszczonego przez życie, byłego hokeisty, twardego gościa, a przy tym alkoholika, ćpuna i dziwkarza idealnie pasuje do Bryan’a. On tego nie musi grać: on po prostu taki jest. Arogancki, bezczelny, wyniszczony przez używki i życiowe nie powodzenia, ale ciągle silny fizycznie i gotowy do walki. Na ring wychodzi zawsze z kijem hokejowym, który, w miarę możliwości wykorzystuje do ataków na przeciwnika, nawet gdy zasady wyraźnie tego zabraniają. Na głowie nosi swoją maskę jeszcze z okresu gry w drużynie Calgary Flames: Hokejowa maska bramkarska z namalowanym wielkim japońskim smokiem. W ringu ubrany jest w swoja hokejową koszulkę Calgary Flames z numerem 99 i napisem „Jablonski”. Po za ringiem ubiera się dosyć przeciętnie, nosi dużo rzeczy z logo Kanady i drużyny z Calgary. Ważnym elementem wyglądu Iceman’a są również jego liczne tatuaże: Na prawym przedramieniu ma wytatuowany cytat z filmu Fight Club I Just don’t want to die without few scars, na lewym przedramieniu napis Calgary Flames, a na plecach wielkiego, japońskiego smoka, podobnego do tego który namalowany jest na jego masce. Wejście na ring Gdy zaczyna grać muzyka, na telebimie pojawiają się urywki z meczy Jablonskiego, on sam wychodzi na rampę. Gdy unosi kij hokejowy do góry, wybuchają fajerwerki, po czym Iceman zaczyna iść w kierunku ringu wolnym krokiem. Wślizguje się na niego pod najniższą liną, wchodzi na narożnik i pozdrawia fanów, po czym siada, oparty o liny i w skupieniu oczekuje na rozpoczęcie walki. Ciosy *'Hockey Driver' Driver *'From Calgary with love' Brainbuster *Falling Star DVD *Clothesline *Thai Knee *Thai Elbow *Body Slam *Power Slam *Spinebuster *Back Body Drop *Bulldog *Różne wariacje DDT *Różne kopnięcia typu High Kick, low kick, middle kick itp. Bilans walk (0-0-1) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF